Lost Ones (organization)
Lost one | base = Fallow Sanctuary, Shifting Mire | theater = Swamp of Sorrows | leader = Noboru the Cudgel | leaders = Ongeku, Lost One Chieftain | language = DraeneiManual of Monsters, 26. | faction = neutral | character = Fighter, Warrior, Spy,''Lands of Conflict, 59. Assassin (WRPG) | alignment = Usually chaotic neutral | status = Active }} The lost ones who live in the Fallow Sanctuary have called themselves the Lost Ones in mourning of their former world. They are considered monsters as they were driven mad by the rigors of their journey to Azeroth. This group crossed at the same time as the Broken Exiles. Both groups were once allies, but have since became enemies. }} These Lost Ones would take any risk they can to destroy an orc. History When Draenor exploded and became what is known as Outland, most of the draenei died. A few survivors managed to cross to Azeroth through the Dark Portal, when it was reopened by unknown cause after the events of the Invasion of Draenor. These draenei called themselves the Lost Ones, and established themselves in the Swamp of Sorrows. Some have begun to travel beyond the swamp's borders. The Broken Exiles separated from the Lost Ones because they went mad. They were a peaceful race but would kill an orc whenever the opportunity arises. Stonard was re-established as an outpost of the Horde, and the Lost Ones frequently raid the outpost, presumably to steal supplies. The Lost Ones later made plans to wipe out the orcs of Stonard. When a shaman in Stonard used a spell that went wrong and attracted the swamp's monsters, as well as some of the demons wandering north of the Blasted Lands, the Lost Ones tried to take advantage of the situation.Lands of Conflict, 60. They were unable to destroy Stonard. Now they attack every race that approaches, and have stolen the draenethyst crystals, a sacred item to the Broken Exiles with Ongeku holding a shard himself. }} The Lost Ones attacked a caravan and only left only one survivor, Watcher Biggs, and stole most the supplies. }} }} They are also attacking the Broken Exiles under the command of Noboru the Cudgel, who went wandering the swamps. }} The Burning Crusade With the reopening of the Dark Portal and the arrival of the Exodar to Azeroth with the uncorrupted draenei, Anchorite Avuun has gone to the Broken Exiles to aid them. He wants to learn all that he can from the Lost Ones. Cersei Dusksinger is in Stonard, trying to perfect a horrible disease for use against the Lost Ones. She finally created her "weapon" to use against the Lost Ones, and unleshed it by giving their caged animals Fel-Tainted Morsels. }} The Lost Ones were further corrupted and became cursed Lost Ones. Anchorite Avuun is sending Alliance adventurers to kill the Lost Ones that have been cursed. }} Society They have managed to make a life for themselves in the Swamp of Sorrows, and struggle to reclaim their former lives. The Lost Ones have managed to plant water-loving crops in the drier areas of the swamp and can feed themselves with those and with meat from the area's monsters (crocolisks, jaguars and tarantulas). Apparently they also eat humans. }} Named Types *Cursed Lost One *Lost One Chieftain *Lost One Cook *Lost One Fisherman *Lost One Hunter *Lost One Muckdweller *Lost One Mudlurker *Lost One Rift Traveler *Lost One Riftseeker *Lost One Seer References Category:Lost Ones Category:Organizations